


Defend Her Honor

by imasmartie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Devie, Doug gets his butt beat, Doug tried, Evie loves him anyway, F/M, Standing up, The four are bullied, a tad bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasmartie/pseuds/imasmartie
Summary: They had chosen to be good, but that doesn't mean everyone accepts that right away. When someone starts bullying the four, a certain band member stands up for his girlfriend and friends, even though it doesn't end the way he wanted to.





	Defend Her Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all having a good day, just joined AO3. I also have a fanfiction.net account under the same name. Have fun reading, nerds.

It had seemed like any other day when it had all began. The four were settling well into their new life of goodness, but, of course, there were still a couple of bumps in the road. Currently, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Doug, and Ben were sitting at a picnic table doing homework, trying to help each other out with the more complicated problems.

They were in the middle of balancing equations when a group of boys had passed them, talking loudly. One of them gestured to their group, “Don’t get too close guys, we wouldn’t want their evil to rub off.” Jay huffed at this comment and was about to get up, before Mal stopped him with her hand on his arm.

A boy in green laughed at them, “What? Not as bad as your dear old dad? At least Jafar had his moment of victory, even if it was short.” Evie spoke up, “Could you leave us alone?” The group of boys smiled, the leader of them standing up front, “Now, this one I wouldn’t mind seeing her naughty side. I’m sure she’s as desperate as her mother.”

Mal’s eyes started turning green, while a boy had made a quip, “You gonna turn into a lizard too?” Ben finally stood up and shooed them away, which the boys were obviously annoyed at, some of them mumbling about him abusing his power.

Carlos faced the group, “Let’s not worry about it. Maybe they’ll get over it.” Mal shook her head, “It’s going to take forever to have the school to stop seeing us as villains.” Doug and Ben made eye contact, them both worrying about the the four. 

Ben clapped his hands, “That’s enough studying for today, how about we hit up the cafeteria for a snack?” They nodded quietly, and made their way to get food.

———————-

They thought after a while the group of boys would stop harassing the group, but nothing had changed. Whenever one of them came in contact, ugly words were sent towards the reformed teenagers. Jay and Mal had to be stopped several times to make sure they wouldn’t do anything too drastic and make things worse. The group had decided that no one would walk alone, and were accompanied by either another VK or close friend. 

They were currently eating lunch at an outside table, when Evie had come back in tears. Mal immediately stood up to help her to the table, Doug on the other side holding her hand. They sat her down gently, as the others were doing their best to stay calm.

Jay’s hand and jaw were clenched, “What did they say?” Her voice cracked, “It doesn’t matter.” Jay stood up, “Of course it does, what did they say?” She let out a shaky breath, “They told me that I was only good for my pretty face, and-“

Lonnie handed her a tissue, and Evie wiped her face, “And that I was only going to turn out like my mother. That I should be sent back to the Isle.” Jay started making his way towards the building, but was stopped by Ben, Carlos, and Lonnie. Ben blocked his path, “Jay, if you go hurt them, then everything you’ve done will go to waste.”

Jay threw up his hands, “What does it matter then? If they’re going to treat us like this, then we have to stand up!” Lonnie put her hands on his arms, “Jay, you are much better than this, if you do this, then you’re only going to prove them right.”

He looked back at Evie, who was giving him a frightened look, “Jay don’t do this.” He sighed, and sat back down, “The second you give me the signal, their butts are being stuffed into a box.” She gave him a grateful smile, and he looked at the others, “That goes for all of you.” 

They all were thankful towards Jay, but one of them was distracted. Doug was staring at Evie, thinking how someone could say a couple of words and make her cry this much. It made his heart hurt, knowing the girl he was in love with was an emotional wreck. He wanted to make things better for her, but didn’t know how.

Evie felt Doug staring and looked at him. He was caught off guard, and started blushing. Evie gave a loving smile, and squeezed his hand harder, the action telling him she was going to be okay, eventually. 

After things had calmed down for a bit, the group had gone back to eating lunch, but not without a heavy air surrounding them.

——————————

Doug’s heart was currently racing as he approached the group of boys that had been terrorizing his girlfriend and his friends for the past week. They were laughing about something, and he stopped a few feet away from them. He awkwardly cleared his throat, “Um. Hello?”

The group was then silent, all looking at him. One of them nodded towards another and they pulled out a phone without Doug’s knowledge. He waved, “Hello, I’m Doug. I’ve come to talk about something.”

The leader, a boy in khakis and a blue top, had stood up, “Okay Sweater Vest, what did you want to talk about?” Doug continued, “You need to stop making fun of Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay.” 

The boy scoffed, “And why should we?” Doug stuttered, “Because it’s not very nice, and they’re trying their hardest.” The leader squinted at him, “Not very nice? They’re the bad guys, we’re only doing what we’re supposed to.” Doug responded, “Gordon, they are trying to fit in, and they saved our lives. Look, I’m only asking for you to leave them alone.”

He chuckled, “I see what this is about, you want to protect your girlfriend and her friends. How cute.” Doug stood up, “Yes, I am, because they’re worth protecting, even if they don’t need my help.” Gordon laughed, “This is funny, you, Green Bean, trying to stand up to us. Maybe we should teach you a lesson.” 

He nodded his head towards Doug, where two boys had grabbed Doug’s arms, he was trying to shake them off, “Guys, let’s be diplomatic here. There is no need to be violent. We could make our separate ways, and forget this ever happened.”

He punched Doug in the stomach, a groan instantly released from the band member, bending over as much as he could while being restrained by the two boys. Gordon clicked his tongue, “You know Dad was right, you should be disowned from the family for loving that desperate bitch.” Doug stood up, his face was erased of any fear, “What did you just call her?” 

Gordon leaned forward, “I called her a desperate-“ Doug wrestled his arm out of the boys’ grip, taking a swing at Gordon. Doug’s fist made a loud smack as it made contact with Gordon’s face. He fell to the ground, the pain and shock overtaking him. The two boys scrambled to get Doug restrained again, his face seething with anger.

Gordon looked at Doug incredulous, a snarl soon forming, “Boys, lets get him.” The rest of the group than advanced towards Doug, who was subjected to their hits and kicks. 

Eventually the two boys had dropped Doug’s body onto the floor, it had felt like forever until the group had finally stopped. Gordon squatted next to head, “See Doug, this is what you get for hanging around those no good villains.”

Gordon stood up, and looked at the group, “Dump him in the bushes guys, we’re done with him.” He then felt his body being lifted into the air, only to be thrown minutes later, his body making impact with the shrubbery.

His head was spinning, and he was trying to focus on a point in the sky. It had felt like a while, and then he heard his name. The voice screaming at him was drowned out, and the last thing he pictured was Evie’s face.

—————————————

Evie worried while being in the library, Doug was supposed to study with her fifteen minutes ago. He was never late to their study dates, and she looked around anxiously. She then heard her phone ringing, a librarian immediately shushing her and several students staring. She mouthed a sorry, and answered the phone, “Doug, where are you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.”

A voice spoke up, “Evie, you need to get to the infirmary immediately.” She recognized that voice, “Jay, what happened? Are you and Carlos okay?” She heard him let out a breath, “It’s Doug.”

She dropped her phone, the information stunning her, the world slowed down. Evie’s thoughts were full of endless possibilities. She then shook herself out of it, picking up her phone and gathering her things as fast as possible. She rushed out of the library, running to the infirmary.

She stopped at the door, Doug lying on one of the beds, holding a bag of ice against his head, her friends standing aside him. He was the first to see her, “Hey Eve.” She walked slowly towards him, “What happened?”

He chuckled, “I can’t say this was a really bad band accident, can I?” She shot him a look, and he quieted immediately. Then all of their phones rang, a video from an unknown sender. Carlos started playing it on his phone as they watched. 

It was Doug talking to the group of boys, trying to get them to stop their harassment. It then quickly escalated, the main boy punching him in the stomach. Her heart sank seeing Doug being hurt like that.

She caught the end of what the boy was saying, “-loving that desperate bitch.” Her three friends all had clenched fists, but paid attention to what was happening on the screen. She saw Doug stand up, “What did you call her?” 

The other boy had laughed, “I called her a desperate-“ Then she saw Doug punch Gordon to the floor. She was caught off guard, for she had never seen Doug that angry before. It then continued on Doug being beaten up by the rest of the boys, her heart sinking every time a punch or kick had landed. 

The video had ended, and they all looked at Doug, who was refusing to look any of them in the eye. The room was filed with tension, as Jay spoke up, “Why didn’t you call any of us?” 

He continued to look at his lap, “If any of you had been seen in that video, it would have ruined your reputation, everything you worked so hard for, gone to crumbles.” Ben took a step forward, “Why didn’t you alert me then?”

Doug shook his head, “You’re the king, Ben, it’s not very good for the king to be seen in a negative image.” The rest of the group then went on a tirade, Evie and Doug staying silent. The sound of a clipboard hitting the desk was heard, and had scared them all.

A brunette boy about their age had gotten their attention, “Please stop disturbing my patient, he’s still quite injured, and needs to rest. For now, I’m limiting Doug to one visitor, so please leave.” The group looked at each other, and knew they had to leave Evie with Doug.

They said their goodbyes and exited the room. Doug gave thankful look, “Thanks Damien.” Damien turned towards him, “No problem. They were annoying anyways. Hello, Evie, I’m Damien, Doc’s son and Doug’s cousin.” She shook his hand.

Damien then took a seat on a stool, “So Doug, you have a light concussion, one broken rib, and a sprained wrist. That’s not including all of your bruises.” Damien continued on, “I’m going to give you some pain relievers for your concussion and broken rib, your sprained wrist will be in a sling for a couple of days until it’s healed. For your broken rib and concussion, it will take six weeks tops, so don’t do anything too extraneous.”

Doug was about to say something, but was stopped by Damien, “Yes, Doug, no band practice for a few weeks. Also, rest in bed for two days before returning back to class. Okay?” Doug nodded his head, and Damien stood up, “Let me put you in a sling and then I’ll leave you two alone.”

Damien carefully put the sling on Doug and started making his way out, until he then abruptly stopped and turned around, “Don’t worry about Uncle Grumpy and Gordon, they’ll get around to it eventually. If not, then who needs them. Keep that ice on your face, until it stops swelling.” Doug waved at him, “Thanks Damien.”

Evie was staring at Doug, who then met her gaze. Her eyebrows scrunched together, “Why did you do it?” He tucked a loose hair behind her ear, “Because they were making you upset, and I hated seeing you like that.” 

Tears were making their way down her face, “Just because they say a couple of things, doesn’t mean you should get beat up!” He sat up, wincing as he did it, Evie’s arms shooting out to help him. He looked her in the eyes, “Evie, you are so much more than what they say. You don’t deserve to be called those things, you’re better than all of them combined.”

She searched his face, only seeing determination on his face, he continued on, “Evie, a couple of bruises is nothing, if it means helping you and the others out.” She sobbed, “What about this whole disowning you from the family business? Doug I know what your family means to you, I can’t tear that away from you.”

He shook his head, “It’s only Uncle Grumpy who is against it, and even if it was the rest of my family, I’d gladly leave, because I know who you are.” She looked up at him, he placed a hand on hers, it was warm. 

He looked at her seriously, “Evie, I care for you. I’d do anything to make you happy.” Evie hugged him fiercely, Doug was taken aback, but had immediately returned the hug. She rested her head against his shoulder, “I love you.”

She felt him hug tighter, “I love you too, Eve.” They stayed like that for a while.

——————

Doug was at the picnic table, waiting for the rest of the group to finish their classes and join him for lunch. He was sitting patiently and copying Evie’s notes, not wanting to fall behind class while resting. Doug was then disrupted by a laugh, and he looked up. He flinched, it was Gordon.

Gordon smirked once he had caught his attention, “I see you’re still hanging around those… people.” Doug stood up, “Yeah, what are you going to do? Beat me up again?” Before Gordon could say anything, Jay had run up and gathered Gordon’s shirt collar in his hands, lifting him up.

Jay looked back at Doug, “Is he bothering you again, Doug?” Doug shook his head, “Jay, please put him down.” Evie was running towards them, quickly joining Doug, “Are you okay? Did he do anything?”

Doug squeezed her hand, “I’m okay, Evie. Jay, please.” Jay sighed, but did what he was asked. Gordon tried to stand tall, but Jay made a snap at him, scaring him. Doug faced Gordon once again, who was brushing himself off, “I really hoped we could have made things better, but you didn’t want to. Next time you come at us, I can’t assure you that I’m going to try to be civil and talk things through.”

Gordon scoffed, “Whatever Doug, I don’t need you to be civil, I can handle you.” Doug sighed, “But unfortunately, I may not be able to stop my friends.” Gordon shot him a pointed look, “It doesn’t make you or the desperate-“

Doug quickly grabbed his collar, bringing Gordon down to his level, “Do you really want to finish that sentence? I may have one hand, but that bruise shows what I can do with it.” Gordon pushed him off, “Whatever, I’m leaving.” 

The three watched as Gordon left, Jay turned towards Doug, “Wow, who knew the band nerd had so much strength in him.” Doug sat down and put his hand against his head, “I think I might hurl.”

Jay clapped him on the back, “Thanks for standing up for us.” Doug nodded, “Anytime.” Evie held his hand, and he looked at her, giving her a small smile. Their moment was disrupted by Ben, “I just saw Gordon walking away, everything alright?”

Doug looked at Ben, “Yeah. No one got hurt this time.” Ben sighed, “What a relief. Doug, I talked with Fairy Godmother. She’s already talked to some of the boys in the group, and deciding their fate.”

Doug glanced towards the ground, thinking. Evie looked at him, “What’s wrong?” Doug looked back at Ben, “Could you make sure they don’t get expelled?” Ben was taken aback, “Doug are you sure? I mean they did bully the VKs and beat you up.”

The boy in glasses nodded, “Even though what they did was wrong, Gordon’s still my cousin. Suspend them, give them detention, whatever, but don’t expel any of them, okay?” Ben nodded, “Yeah, I’ll tell Fairy Godmother.”

He made eye contact with Evie, who looked concerned, and gave her a small smile, assuring her that things were alright.

———————

Evie was currently making her way to Doug’s room, wanting to ask if he wanted to go on a walk with her. She knocked on the door, entering before getting a proper answer. Her eyes were met with a shirtless Doug, who was startled by her entrance, “Evie!” She heard Damien laughing, “Of course you’re girlfriend walks in when your bandages have to be changed.” 

She covered her eyes, the blood rushing to her cheeks, “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk.” He stuttered, “Um- yeah. Let me just finish getting bandaged.” She nodded, her eyes still covered, “I’ll just wait for you outside.”

She turned around ducking her head, and making her way out the door. She leaned against the wall, the image of her shirtless boyfriend engrained in her head. He didn’t have a raging six pack or the body of Adonis, but he was well built and lean. What also caught her attention was how many bruises covered his body. It made her sad, thinking about how he got all those bruises.

The door next to her opened, revealing Doug in a t-shirt and jacket. She tilted her head, “What happened to your button ups?” He sighed, “It’s hard to button a shirt with only one hand, so for now, you get casual Doug.” She smiled, “I’ll take Doug in any form.”

He smiled back at her, and stretched his hand towards her, “So how about that walk?” She grabbed it, and they made their way out of the building.

Soon enough, they were in the gardens, the sun was beginning to set. The evening air was starting to get cold. They walked side by side, their linked hands swinging between them. Evie spoke up, “Does it hurt?” He shook his head, “Not anymore, the pain relievers are really doing wonders.”

She pouted, “I wish you didn’t have to take them.” Doug gave her a comforting look, “Don’t worry about it.” She stopped them, “But I do.” She faced Doug, and put a hand on his cheek, him leaning into it. She sighed, “I hope you know how much I love you.”

He placed his good hand over hers, “Of course I do, and I love you too.” She got on her toes, pressing a kiss on his lips, in which he responded wholly. He placed his good hand on her back, her hands going to his neck. The kiss had conveyed every emotion they wanted: love, comfort, worry, and so many others.

They only stopped when they had tried to get closer but was blocked by Doug’s arm in a sling. He chuckled, “Sorry, my arm isn’t in the best condition for this.” She laughed with him, and felt the evening air blow against her, making her shiver.

Doug removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, “Here, don’t want you catching a cold. Don’t even try to argue with me Eve.” She felt the blood rush into her cheeks again, “Thank you Doug.” 

He smiled, “Anything for you, come on, let’s head on back before Fairy Godmother yells at us for being out.” She smiled back, linking their hands, and resting her head against his shoulder. She was happy, knowing that she had friends to support her and a prince in a band uniform to defend her honor.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Devie, check out my story A New Bad Sid! Till' next time, friends.


End file.
